The present invention relates to tree stabilization systems and apparatus and, more particularly, to subterranean systems for anchoring a tree in the surface of the ground.
When landscaping a site that is prone to high winds torrential rains, it desirable to anchor a transplanted tree to assist in stabilizing the tree in the soil until the root structure has had an opportunity to mature. In instances where the soil does not provide a great deal of stability, such as sandy soils, and sandy loam, particularly in coastal areas, it is also desirable to provide a permanent anchoring of the tree. Permanent anchoring is intended to prevent toppling and malformation of the tree growth as a result of strong winds and ground saturation by significant rain events, whether prevailing winds or those from strong storms, such as hurricanes or tornadoes.
Presently in the art, most tree anchors consist of stakes that are driven into the ground around the periphery of the tree root ball. To provide better vertical and lateral stabilization of a tree, these stakes are driven into the ground at a distance from the tree base. This leaves the tie down cables as unsightly additions to the landscape. The exposed cables also present trip hazards and interfere with other routine landscape maintenance chores, such as grass cutting, weeding, or mulching around the tree base. In addition, the stakes do not provide a sufficient anchoring, particularly after heavy rains, which can soften the soil. Moreover, the the forces developed by the winds acting on the trees are concentrated at the stakes, which may cause them to become dislodged from the soil.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved tree anchoring system that provides for a closer anchoring around the base of the tree and wider distribution of the forces acting on the anchor points.